Trust and Touch
by Kyuubi16
Summary: After two years of tutoring her on how to control her power Rogue decides to make a move on her teacher. Two years of sexual tension finally boils over. An offshot of The Alpha Mutant. Short lemony oneshot.


Trust and Touch

0

Naruto and Rogue

0

Author's Note

0

Consider this an Offshoot of 'The Alpha Mutant.' I know Naruto x Rogue is kind of overused for this particular X-over, but hey, if you all want to start sending me money so I can buy comics to get a better read for the characters then feel free to PM me. Oh, so yeah, here's a lemony one-shot for you all.

0

Story Start

0

She knew what she was doing was a violation of his trust. She just couldn't help herself. The psyche she picked up from his touch had been effecting her, causing her to experience urges. The animal instinct was making it difficult for her to control her thoughts and actions with the increasing sexual tension. So she had borrowed a bit of Kitty's power and entered the private room built for Naruto and herself. It was a containment room for mating season, thankfully that was one of the few things that hadn't synched up with the absorption. When she had entered the room she was surprised. Torn papers and pages of books were gathered about and the sheets were shredded. Her eyes settled upon the blond and she was surprised by the looks in his eyes. They were sorrowful, confusion, filled with pain.

''Naruto.'' it took her quite some time to finally pronounce the name without using her southern accent. ''Its okay.'' her body was on fire and a heat was forming in the pit of her stomach. The pheromones cluttered the air and a shiver ran down her spine. Suddenly he leaped from the destroyed ruins of the bed and tackled her to the ground. Rogue let out a cry as Naruto's heavy body pinned her to the ground. She froze, his lips gently gliding down her cheek and neck as he growled.

She grunted as his hands roughly caressed her body. ''I...I can't stop.'' he mumbled, going into inchorent ramblings about her scent. ''Taste...peaches...warmth.'' he said as his nails shredded her nightie. Rogue gasp, the cool air of the room washing over her nipples. His hot mouth captured one of her nipples as the tails wrapped around his torso unwrapped as it began caressing the rest of her body. Something, she assumed it was one of his tails ran k up her leg and pressed to the apex of her thighs.

She gasped as he continued exposing her form as his long and rough tongue figure eight around her chest. She whimpered, arching to his mouth, and gyrated her hips against the tails that were exploring her thighs and bottom. One of his tails wrapped around her unwhere and slid them off. Rogue laid there as a stream of moans that could only be descriped as almost sneezes escaped her mouth as the soft fur of one of them strucked her clit.

Rogue threw her head back as the the blond moved from her chest and began to hungrily lap at the core between her legs. His long tongue wetten her snatch with a few licks before he plunged into her. A pained scream escaped from Rogue's lips as Naruto's cock worked its way into her. A growl escaped his lips as he moved his head up and sunk his teeth into her shoulder. Rogue moved her arms around Naruto's neck and pushed her face into his neck. The pain had quickly subsided as she moved her face up and captured his lips against hers.  
_  
''Come on big boy. I'm not fragile. I won't break.'' _she spoke in Japanese.

Her legs encircled his waist as he pushed her against to go as deep as he possible could. His speed picked up, her fingers raked his shoulders, gasping and moaning and shivering as she met his thrusts with rhythmic arches of her own and their lips locked again fiercely just before she shattered, both falling into the spiral and climaxing together. Three days and numerous sessions later the two of them walked out of the room, drained yet satisfied. ''That was rather foolish. Pleasent but foolish.'' he remarked as he helped the limping Rogue walked.

''Wanted to show yah'll that ah'm perfectly capable of making mah own choices. Ah chose to be with yah'll not because ah had to because ah wanted to. Now are yah'll going to continue to be sturbborn on the subject?'' she asked as Naruto smiled and merely shook his head.

''No, because I'm now pretty sure even if you didn't have powers that stamina in the sack would leave many lesser man dead.'' he playfully remarked. Suffice to say they were finally ready to move on beyond the teacher and student aspect of their relationship.


End file.
